Torture is impossible to fake
by Ellie is a freak name
Summary: Have you read 1984 by George Orwell? Can you see a vampire as a thought criminal? Edward? Bella? Renesmee? And how well does the Party read minds? How will Edward cope with that? How can they even see each other? angst. eventually EXB. violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Ok, so this is TwilightX1984 cross-over. What if 1984 was as the book, and Edward, the vampire was in it. With all his mind reading abilities, rivaling the Party's mind reading. How perfect is it anyway? O'Brian seemed to know what he was talking about. Well, in a society with a lot of torture and no way to escape how will Edward fare? And what if Bella was thrown in? Vampire Bella, after Breaking Dawn. The world just turned into the world of 1984. And it has always been that way (not really you need to read the book to understand). But how can you deny that it hasn't with those perfect vampire memories? **

**Ignore any other vampire information, Voltori, ect. **

* * *

**EPOV**

* * *

I stared out the window of my small apartment in Victory Gardens. I couldn't sleep, but as far as anyone knew I slept soundly. The tele-screen was facing my back, so no one would know I was awake or my eyes were open. My face had the perfect mask of emptiness. Being separated from my Bella did that to me anyway.

I heard the siren telling people to awake. I knew that humans had better reasons for wanting to stay in bed, having to sleep. But I couldn't face the world, knowing that my Bella was just a little away from me but forever wouldn't get to be near me.

I sat up in my bed though anyway. I had to keep up pretenses for the tele-screen and the thought police. I knew that their means of 'reading minds' was nothing compared to myself, but it would be difficult to fake that sort of extreme pain.

I turned toward the tele-screen and stood in front.

"Twenties! Up, get up! Move your legs now! You're much younger than me so let's go!" I was faking twenty two now. Of course my actual age was closer to one hundred thirty.

"Come on! Bend down! Touch your toes, don't be lazy! I know you can do it!"

Of course it was completely effortless for me, but still seemingly impossible. I had gone already two weeks without even a glimpse of my Bella. My wife.

_My wife_.

Even in this world she was not. I knew she was. And she knew she was. Our daughter knew she was our daughter, but I hadn't seen her in a week.

I remembered my other family. I hadn't seen them in years.

We had been separated when the 'war' broke out. I remembered the beginning of Big Brother. There was still nothing that I was to do about it.

If only I had my Bella with me.

I knew that I could not though. The Party strictly was against any marriages with physical attraction between the bride and groom. There was no other way to live together without bringing on unwanted suspicions.

Although they could not physically kill me, I still feared the Ministry of Love. For different reasons.

I knew what they did. They tortured you. The would starve a human, interrogate them while beating out answers they could get without violence, and then continue to beat them. Most would be repeatedly bashed until they vomited, then at the point of unconsciousness then abruptly left to heal. This was of course so the person would gain enough strength to endure the beatings and torture to the full.

Still after this the person would be left to their isolated rooms, given almost nothing to eat. But they would take what they got with extreme gratefulness, for it would still be somewhat of an increase for the meals prior to the torture.

After unmarked days, weeks, or months (it was impossible for the prisoner to know time with the constant blinding light coming from ceiling lights that never faltered, their existence was unmarked) of this continuous routine the torture would change.

Though the point of the previous torture was not to entirely interrogate (still there is no question that the people got everything the person knows, down to their personal family history and thought process) but to break them.

And they would.

People were turned into creatures barely human in their form. They would be left to roll on the floor whimpering (they lost the strength to scream) with broken bones, their teeth ripped from their mouths, their heads bashed to the point where they would go hours blind from pain, still rolling with what meager strength they possessed in their own vomit, blood, and tears.

They would resemble skeletons in a sense. Their skin barely protecting them from the outside world. Their thighs thinner than their knees and their shins only skin and bones. Their necks would be weak, almost unable to hold the weight of their heads, like a new born. Their hair would be falling out, no matter their true physical age, for they wouldn't have enough nutrients for it to continue to grow.

Their eyes would be frightening. Seemingly too wide for their faces. But in truth their faces would be not wide enough for their eyes. They would loom over the deep bruises under them. They would look more tiered than even I do when I go weeks without hunting.

But these prisoners would have some hope thrown to them. They would get it from the stories. The passed around myths. The myths that they would be killed.

They wanted to be killed.

They said to be shot in the back of the head. When one least expects it. Simply walking down the hall, possibly on the way to be interrogated and beaten. They would be shot and killed.

Then forgotten. They never existed.

No one would speak of their existence. They would simply disappear. When they were arrested all records of them ever being born would be burned.

But this would not change anything. Their assumed death would not be mentioned or indicated.

Still their hope of being shot in the back of their heads was a vain hope. Their death was to be much more horrifying.

More horrifying then anyone would have thought possible.

The Nazis of the forties were nothing compared to the Party of today. For while their methods of torture and obedience was somewhat effective, they did not achieve what they wanted.

The people that died were remembered. Those people now are seen with reverence. As heroes. Thought criminals were not.

They are hated, spit upon. And no one will ever remember them. And they had the most important difference with the prisoners of the Holocaust.

They did not die resistant.

Thought criminals died loving their country, they were killed when they had betrayed all loved ones, and they loved Big Brother.

Nothing less.

Prisoners of the Holocaust still hated Hitler, and the Nazi army. They died loving their religion, they betrayed no one.

This was not allowed with the thought criminals. They _would_ love Big Brother. There was no way around it. Rebels were caught, but to kill them would be too kind. That is why the Party goes though the process.

It was sick.

But there was nothing to do but fake life. I knew it was wrong. But no one can know I know. It would lead to my capture.

I know that I can't be killed or tortured. I know that they could never rip out my teeth or break my jaw with their lead pipes and steel bars.

But if they tried they would know my secret.

I sighed.

I had to get to my Bella though. And Renesmee.

But how?

* * *

**Ok, I know it was **_**kind of**_** short. But I can do better. Just had to get the basics down. I won't usually leave such a long note down here, but when I do please read it. I won't make a chapter authors note if you read the ones at the end of chapters. If you don't read them you won't know when I'll update. I'll let you know down here usually. I'm going to try for tomorrow. Since we don't have school and I don't have anywhere to be. But if not check Tuesday. This is my first fanfic so I'm still figuring out my pattern. If that was too gory for you…sorry. But that was seriously toned down from the book. I mean if the **_**actual**_** book was 'R' for violence this would be like 'PG'. Not kidding. **

**The next chapters should get more interesting. I'm not sure what I'll write yet but I'm free-lance so we'll see. I'm going for as little OOC as possible but this is Edward without Bella (for now anyway) so he's going to be really angst. And 1984 is too horrible for the adjective 'angst'. So hold onto your stomachs. But really more characters soon. Promise!**

**R&R Please! Never got one before! Be brutal!**

* * *

**I have edited this story now that I have gotten some complaints. I left this A/N as is, but I will not for the following chapters. So, be aware that all A/N will not be orignals, hence, they will be much shorter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

**Remember they're where London used to be. (In this AU)**

* * *

**EPOV**

* * *

I walked into the canteen and grabbed the useless props that the humans ate.

It was even more disgusting than before. The coffee had grounds floating in it and was mostly water. The food was covered in grease and stank horribly. The cigarettes didn't even hold the tobacco, and I watched as most people had to continuously pick it up and hold it precautious between their fingers. The gin was slimy and watery. This gave off the worst smell of all.

I sat down at an empty table. I know that someone will come and sit next to me anyway. There aren't many choices of seats and I was early to get this seat.

_Ah, yes there is the old comrade. He does seem quite young though. I wonder… No, I don't, there's nothing there. _

I heard the useless thoughts of Syme coming toward me. He sat down directly across from my seat. I didn't bother looking up.

His thoughts already told me what he was going to say. Everyone's did. They had to be wary of what they said so not to raise suspicions. Even the most miniscule of comments could betray you.

"'Ello old chap. 'ow's it going?"

I raised my head slowly, even for a human and looked him in the eye. My face was the usual mask of quiet optimism.

Or boredom.

It didn't matter. All I had to do was show no emotion. That wasn't a problem. I had no emotion except despair without my Bella.

And I had mastered hiding my despair. Anyway no one would recognize it in this place. Any face of despair would look welcoming beside the dirty gray of the walls, and smoky atmosphere.

"Hello, Syme." I still articulated perfectly. It no longer made any difference.

"Edward, 'e man, I must tell you. The destruction of words-" he paused overcome with some emotion "- 'is beautiful."

Of course I knew how stupid that comment was and sounded. Words were beauty. Without them we could not express ourselves.

And that was the object of reason.

The Party's goal was for all to be loyal. One can not commit thought crime when one does not have the ability to do so.

"We're on adjectives now." He sighed dreamily "do you realize how 'useless words 're? For 'xample, good and bad. We will no longer need the words of opposites. What is 'bad'? We won't have it. 'Ungood' is all we need. 'Bad won't exist. And if one wanted to express horrible all is needed but to add 'plus-ungood'. You see 'ld chap? Or 'double-plus-ungood'. We won't have use for words such as 'bad'. We 're on the eleventh edition on the Newspeak dictionary now. Eleventh! There will be great fixes in this one, there will…."

I stopped giving my full attention to him. I could still pick up what he was saying though without having it at the front of my mind.

But just then the most amazing sent went into my nose.

Almost like freesias. Very floral.

I looked up into the eyes of the women I was meant to spend eternity with. Whom I hadn't been able to see for weeks and hadn't kissed in the longest time.

I wanted her. It took all my control not to jump over all the tables and take her where she stands.

I tried to smile wistfully, but I couldn't even do that. She couldn't either. But then she opened her mind to me.

_I love you. _

I was almost too much. I so much wanted to take her into my arms and…

No, but I couldn't do that.

Any physical pleasure was 'deeply frowned upon'. Truly the police could arrest you simply for the act.

Sex was not look at as innocent and natural, but disgusting and necessary. The Party wanted to take away the release and any pleasure that one could get from it.

Also it would leave you with less energy for the two minutes hate and protests against Eurasia (the 'country' we were at 'war' with)

It was everywhere. Sex was taught to be bad in school. Only done once or twice a year, and only for the creation of children.

There were many leagues, or 'clubs' against the act of sex. One being the Junior Anti-Sex League.

Though I believed that this was not true, and I knew it wasn't. Many people still had sex for pleasure. And there were prostitutes. They were forbidden for Party members.

I had heard many people thinking of the things that they had done, and were afraid of being captured for.

I shuddered.

_Edward. _

I hadn't realized that I stopped monitoring my perfect mask. And Syme was still bantering on about the destruction of words and intelligent thought process. (Not including the latter, unfortunately)

I quickly replaced my show of internal struggle with the quite optimism.

I looked back to my angel. She was so beautiful.

_Edward._

I wanted to moan. I hadn't heard her speak my name in so long. She wasn't even speaking but Bella just thinking my name now could arouse me at any time of day.

I missed her. Just being near her.

I didn't really need the physical act that I still longed for. I simply wanted to hold her. Kiss her head and tell her how much I love her.

_Edward. Listen to me._

I looked back towards my angel.

I glanced at the ceiling then the floor. Telling her I was listening.

_Edward, we need to meet. I _need _you. I miss you. _

I knew her face well enough to see the smallest difference in her eyes. To see the sadness that she also learned to hide. But she could hide nothing from me. Or I her.

"Meet me in the meadow, take the train rout from South Kensington, and I'll take the rout from Victoria." I spoke took quickly and quietly for a human to hear. And I was facing away from Syme to pretend to cough, so he wouldn't see my lips move.

**(I'm from US, but I went to London a month ago, and they will be taking subway, District into Waterloo&City lines. There will be some dilution with other lines, but you get the idea)**

I watched as Bella grew the smallest of smiles on her face. I couldn't help the little smile that graced my face as well.

We were as one. What one did the other did same.

_Edward._

I gazed into here beautiful eyes. They were dark, but we had to learn to adjust with hunting trips scarce and far apart.

I could still see my Bella in them. This also reminded my of her old brown orbs, in turn reminding me of my daughter.

_Where is Renesmee? _

It was as if she was the one that could read my mind instead of the other way around.

How could I answer her question? I didn't know. I reflected on the last conversation I had with her I still couldn't find any indication to where her plans could take her.

But what do I tell the beautiful angel before me?

I didn't have any answer for her so I simply looked to the left, sighed, and looked to the right.

No one would know I was shaking my head.

No one could even notice that we were having a conversation. Bella was seemingly staring off into space, with a sleepy look on her face. Absently pushing her food around on her plate.

I was still looking at Syme, only gazing at Bella in my peripheral vision. Still my peripheral vision was better than a human staring straight on.

It was not enough though. I _needed_ my Bella. I was falling into the depression that only she could pull me out of.

I knew she was too.

But I noticed the small line that appeared on her forehead as she slightly furrowed her brows.

She was frustrated.

I was too.

Where was my daughter?

I watched Bella as she sighed. I sighed also. We were like a satellite. I almost chuckled when I remembered when Renee, Bella's biological mother told us that.

Almost chuckled, almost but not quite.

Renee was taken with the first of the waves of death. She was most likely taken to a labor camp, whether she was alive now or not we did not know.

Charlie disappeared a few years back. He was smart, he was where Bella inherited her shield. But I suppose many of the smart people are taken because they are too smart.

But while they were gone Renesmee was not. She had grown to be 5ft. 5in. Just taller than her mother and just as beautiful. She kept her bronze curls and brown eyes.

And her love for Jacob.

_Jacob_.

Was he-

_Edward Cullen?_

I looked towards the thought. No. Why? There was no getting out of this. Why did they have to be here? Why hadn't they died?

I growled under my breath. Syme didn't notice. That was fine. If only I could kill them, just one quick snap of the neck…

* * *

**I am only going to leave part of the ridiculously long A/N I had before. **

**That wasn't lemon. It wasn't supposed to be lemony. Please don't tell me that that was a bad lemon/fluffy moment. Because trust me, I know. That was supposed to be the exact OPPOSITE of lemon. So if you picture it like that it works better. **

**R&R Please! Be brutal!**


	3. Explanation

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

**This will be the old conversation Edward had with Renesmee. **

* * *

_**A week earlier…**_

* * *

**EPOV**

* * *

I looked out on the central square of the city. I scoped out my surroundings in fraction of a second, and committed them to memory.

I was looking for my daughter; the result and symbol of the love that I share with my Bella; the love of my existence.

I could not find her.

She had to be here. I heard her thoughts. There was no mistaking them. I knew her thoughts and her 'voice' before she was even born.

_Daddy?_

That was troubling. She almost never called me 'daddy' anymore. Only when she was scared. Or just wanted to be near me.

I wanted to be near her, I missed her terribly…just as I missed Bella.

Bella.

I shook my head, looking towards the way I hear the voice. I had to remember why I was here.

Why I was allowed to be here. Why I had the opportunity to be here.

My lovely daughter finally had an open day the same time as I.

She worked in the fiction department. As did Bella.

I worked in the music department. Creating songs and poems for the proles to sing.

The proles were the lowly people at the 'bottom of the food chain' so to speak. They were barely even considered people from the stand point of a party member. Even an Outer Party member, such as myself.

I was to be what used to be considered 'middle class'. I still had no rights to speak of. But no one did, so that was not very mentionable.

The Inner Party members had more than the Outer Party. They had real coffee, (not that that made any difference to me) but more important than their big houses and improved food, they had the option to _shut off_ the tele-screen.

It was unspeakable to even consider something like that in Outer Party. Not that considering it would matter much. That wasn't possible. There was no 'off switch', and that wasn't even spoken of.

But still, even though the Inner Party _could_ shut off their tele-screens they _shouldn't_.

It was dangerous because the people watching us (everyone) would be suspicious if any tele-screen is off for more than a half of an hour.

Yet, none of this applied to me, or anyone in my family that I knew of.

_Daddy, it is you! Come! I'm just behind the bakery. I know you can hear me. It's just behind you!_

Renesmee.

She was so close.

I turned around to look for the bakery. I saw the window displaying bread and cakes that all looked grainy and dry. It would take a lot of food stamps to purchase one. Not that I would want one.

The bakery was beside some shop with little things from before the 'war'. The antiques had lost popularity within society. It was dangerous to buy something from a prole shop when part of the Party. It was very rarely done. Only when buy necessities, like razor blades.

I started walking toward the back of the bakery. It was red brick, dirty from smog, but still looking stable.

Renesmee was just inside the shadow that it cast within the miscue gap between the next building that was boarded and vacant.

"Daddy." She whispered.

I smiled at her. My daughter. She looked just like me in a way, but she had her mother's gorgeous brown eyes.

"Renesmee, how are you?" Her eyes lightened and darkened simultaneously.

I wrinkled my brow in confusion. It seemed like an innocent enough question. Chivalry wasn't dead.

"Not well, dad." She paused. Her face contorted in frustration and thought.

_I want this to end. _

I sighed. "I know, Nessie. I want it to end too. But there is nothing that we can do. You don't want to be arrested by the thought police. Even if you had most human qualities while being stronger and faster than possible, it also makes you weaker. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Now she sighed.

"I know. But-" she shook her head.

_Too dangerous. I can't speak this aloud. Okay?_

I nodded. Confusion still clear on my face. It felt freeing being able to show some true emotion. But really confusing.

_Even if I can't _change_ the world, I can run away from it. _

My jaw dropped. WHAT?!

_Now, hear me out. I love you. And I love mom. And I love Jacob. I love everyone. That isn't changing_-

"I never thought it would." I growled.

She frowned, unhappy with being interrupted.

"I know dad. That's not what I'm saying. I'm just making sure you know where I'm coming from."

She whispered it all too low for human ears to pick up. We had said everything like this. If anyone would happen to walk by they'd only see two people leaning against a wall. But we were in our Outer Party blue overalls, in a prole area. So we were both in the shadows. Someone would have to come fairly close to spot us, considering sound wouldn't give us away.

_Daddy. I know where I can go. I can't tell you exactly where. Because I don't want you following me. It would be too obvious. And we can't do that. But I know what I'm doing. _

"I don't think you do."

_Well, whether you do or not is not going to change it. I need to go. _

What could I say?

Words escaped me. There was nothing I could do. She was really leaving me? And Bella?

"But where?"

She sighed…again. "I can't tell you. I love you, but I can't tell you."

"I love you Renesmee. Remember that."

_I know dad, I know. _

She smiled. I couldn't really smile back. I'm sure it came out more as a grimace.

"Well, what else can you tell me?"

"I'm going to look for Jacob. I know he has to be out there somewhere. He can't have let them keep him in a labor camp. I just know he got out. I just know it."

I didn't know it. I didn't know anything anymore. I haven't felt this helpless since I thought Bella was going to die because of _my_ sperm. I feel like everything important is dying, just like when Rosalie told me Bella had jumped off a cliff.

Damn Big Brother.

May he or the idea of him die and be damned to the seventh level of hell, to be frozen and burned by Satan himself.

_Daddy? _

Renesmee moved my face down to hers so that she could look into my eyes. They were contorted like I was crying even when I can not shed a tear.

_Daddy, I want you to tell mom. YOU. When you can. And tell everyone you can that I love them. I'm not going to die, but it could be centuries until I see you again. _

I nodded my head defeated. My protective side was yelling inside me.

Why did this happen?

I knew that she would not allow herself to die though. She was stronger than that.

She had grown to look physically seventeen years old. Just younger than me. She was five feet, five inches. Barely taller than her mother. Her hair was now just below her clavicle. She was all grown-up and filled-out.

But she was still my baby girl.

I hugged her, and she hugged me back.

But it was brief, we didn't have much time. We were already talking too long. Someone was bound to notice that neither one of us were in our apartments if we waited until lights out. And we had to leave within twenty minute intervals so as not to seem that we were in the same place at the same time.

All these game were tiring, but they meant our lives.

"Nessie, are you sure?" I was begging her with my eyes.

"Yes, I am. I'm leaving now." I nodded. I saw it in her mind.

She began to think about all the happy times we had before the war.

I smiled. She was so like her mother. Always having to make everyone else happy.

"Alright, then. You leave first. I'll wait twenty minutes then leave myself."

She nodded.

_Alright, I'll miss you daddy. I love you._

"I love you too." I breathed.

She turned and walked out into the square looked around quickly, to be sure no one was watching conspicuously, and began walking into the crowd.

She disappeared quickly; there were a lot of people.

My daughter.

I pray that she _will_ find Jacob. It crushed her when he disappeared. But we knew that there was no possibility that he was taken to the Ministry of Love. He was too big. He would be _helpful_ (said like dirty word) in a camp.

The world doesn't even seem like a world anymore.

Nothing is as it should be. And none can tell the difference, because they were taught that it was always like this and this is how it should be. How it always will be.

But it can't.

Still, will it?

* * *

**R&R Please! Be brutal!**


	4. Chapter 3 BPOV

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

**EPOV**

* * *

_I looked towards the thought. No. Why? There was no getting out of this. Why did they have to be here? Why hadn't they died? _

_I growled under my breath. Syme didn't notice. That was fine. If only I could kill them, just one quick snap of the neck…_

* * *

**BPOV**

* * *

I was really missing Edward, my Edward.

The hole in my chest had shown itself. But even talking to him, from across the room silently, opening my mind to him. It made me feel better, a little more complete.

I looked back to my angel.

What?! He had a murderous look in his eyes. They were scorching, in a very dangerous way. He looked like the vampire he was.

What could possibly be causing this reaction in him?

I looked towards the door.

What?!

Is that…Jessica Stanley?

She had really let herself go. Not that it really matters anymore what she was to look like. But when did she move to London?

I looked back to Edward. She must not be thinking good thoughts. Or maybe, she was recognizing us?!

I guess that's possible. But it doesn't really matter again. Doesn't Edward realize that no one can listen to her if she says that we look exactly as we did thirty years ago and half the world away?

The chances of that are very slim.

Even though I know it's true, in this world, I still wouldn't believe her. Anyone she told would denounce her.

Edward was still watching her with that murderous glint in his eyes. And the man he was sitting with (Syme was his name?) would notice that Edward was obviously not paying any attention to him.

I had to go over there. I didn't want trouble, but I could see in Jessica's face that she was planning to sit with him, not me.

She probably didn't even notice me, but Edward's was a hard face to forget. She has to recognize him. And judging by the look on his face, she does.

I silently stood up, with my tray, and swiftly and gracefully went to Edward's table.

"-'is beautiful don' you agree? The destruction o' words- Oh! Who 're you, comrade?"

I nodded to him, sitting in the seat right beside a bewildered Edward.

"Isabella. And you?" I was forced to take my whole name in this time. I couldn't say a nickname; it was too informal, and not appropriate.

"Syme. I was telling my comrade here, about the beauty of the destruction of words." I nodded again at him.

Inside I wanted to grimace. Why would anyone want to destroy words? They were beautiful. Descriptions, novels, romance, it was art. The art of the writers I would never read again. Bronte, Shakespeare, Austin.

All gone. I sighed inwardly. This did not escape Edward's gaze.

But now his face had transformed from the perfect bored poker face, to a meek smile. I could feel that mine had as well.

"Hello. Edward and you are?" I smiled a little wider.

"Isabella, as I told your comrade here." He nodded, embarrassed that I announced his slight mess-up.

He must have other things on his mind. I grinned at that. Now that I was so close to him, I had to tell him of my thoughts.

_Edward. _

His head snapped up to look at me in response. I would have to talk, while I thought, so I would be able to look at him and him at me without anyone seeing it. I had forgotten about Syme, and didn't care.

"Edward, what department do you work in, if I may be so blunt?"

I was thinking: _Edward, I love you. I want you. I can't stop thinking about things that I'm not supposed to be thinking about. _

I proceeded to back up that statement with various memories, and fantasies that should be very _very_ possible. **(Use your imagination)**

The look in Edward's eyes changed very quickly, I could see that my thoughts were not alone.

"'ello." I looked up at the intruder to my thoughts. I left them open. The rubber band that was my usual shield was not going to snap back into place, no matter who was stand next to me. I was sitting less than I foot away from my husband, and that is all that matters.

But I was slightly wrong.

It was Jessica.

"Hello. I'm Isabella, and you are?" She smiled slightly and sat down, but I could see the shock in her eyes.

"I'm Jessica." she turned toward Edward, obviously trying to make what she is seeing make sense. "You are?"

He gave her a curt nod, his cold eyes returning. "Edward."

Suddenly his eyes slipped into a glare.

_Edward! Edward Cullen! Stop glaring. She hasn't done anything yet. It doesn't matter what she is thinking. She can't voice it. Who would believe something so crazy? But um, is she thinking about us? _

He dropped the glare, but his eyes were still cold. I saw his eyes drift towards the ceiling, just long enough, then fall to the floor.

Yes.

That wasn't good, but like I said she can't make anything happen… right?

Edward turned to me penetrating my thoughts. Oh, I forgot to snap my shield. Well I still didn't, my thoughts were Edward's thoughts. We were one (not to be to gooey romantic, but it is true).

"O-okay. And you?" Jessica was looking at Syme.

"Syme. Well, two women in two minutes. Intriguing isn't it?" I looked at him. Was he crazy?

Those were the kinds of things that people could end up getting denounced for saying. Well not that per say, but that was a sign that they were too smart, and that can be a bad thing. Very bad thing.

Jessica nodded at Syme, not showing her shock at what he said, but not agreeing with him either. I just stared, not altering my expression at all. Edward did the same.

Jessica turned to me "Have I seen you before? Perhaps at the two minutes hate?"

"I have no idea. If you had, I had not noticed you in return." I didn't say it rudely, just informative.

She nodded again. Edward's eyes stayed trained on her, in a cold stare.

We all began eating, not saying a word. Edward and I only picking at our food, but we had to eat something. Someone would notice, and that wouldn't look good.

Jessica left after a while. We all had to go to our respectable destinations. I went off to the fiction department.

I was working on printing books, and reading through them checking for anything that wouldn't regulation.

Reading these books was nothing like the reading the beauty of the classics of my human life. These books were full of lies and had nothing to offer the children. They would brain wash them to think one way. And they did, no questions asked.

I had nothing worth mentioning to do. And I left around twenty-one. **(Nine o'clock)**

I walked hurriedly through the cold and rain. Just then I heard a great explosion. I turned towards the flames that were now grazing the sky.

It was a bomb. It shook the earth like we were on a fault. The sparks and wisps of smoke flew through the air. The fire was put out as quickly as it had come.

The building that it landed on was no longer standing. It was a two story house-like building. The gray bricks now scattered the ground with dust and rubble. Most now resembled pebbles. Still pieces of the building's walls stood. Only partially.

There were people in the home at the time. Dismembered limbs now lay in the street. No one would morn for them.

There were some splatters of blood on the few intact bricks. I had reined in my thirst. It still flamed in the back of my throat, as coals flame in the left rubble. I paid it no mind. I was not afraid of loosing control. I had perfected the restraint.

There was a foot of a casualty in my way, and I simply kicked it back to the gutter. It wasn't that I wasn't sympathetic. But that there was nothing I could do. There was nothing that could make it stop.

It I was to ask anyone of the witnesses that were now walking on their way as though nothing happened, they would tell me that Eurasia had caused this blast. I knew that this was possible, but it was also very possible that it was our own country that was the owners of the bombers that were disappearing over the horizon.

The illusion of war: the perfect way to destroy supplies, to demand loyalty, to give people false hope. They have been saying that the war will soon end. I knew that I would not.

With the now existing three super states would never overtake another. It wasn't possible; they were all too evenly matched.

There were Oceania, Eastasia, and Eurasia. We were now told to be at war with Eurasia, and in alliance with Eastasia. But one only knows who we will be at war with in a week's time.

I shook my head to clear it as I entered my small apartment.

It was an acceptable home, but it was vacant of my family. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Renesmee, and Edward.

My family.

I missed them all. I loved them all.

Where were they?

**

* * *

**

**R&R Please! Be brutal!**


	5. Chapter 3 EPOV

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

**Ok, so I couldn't think of anything to write about, I really tried! So I'm going to do the last chapter in EPOV. Here goes!**

* * *

**EPOV**

* * *

_I looked towards the thought. No. Why? There was no getting out of this. Why did they have to be here? Why hadn't they died? _

_I growled under my breath. Syme didn't notice. That was fine. If only I could kill them, just one quick snap of the neck…_

* * *

**EPOV**

* * *

I growled internally. _Jessica_.

She was so incompetent. I hated her. She was so rude, and so full of double standards it was laughable. But right now, I don't think Emmett in a bikini would make me laugh.

I stared at her, wishing she would just disappear.

What was she doing here? How did she even get here all the way from Forks? I thought she never left.

Of course I don't really spend that much time, or any time, checking Forks related gossip.

I stopped paying attention to the expression on my face.

"Edward, comrade, 'ow 're you?" I looked over at Syme, and attempted to fix my facial expression. I was sure that I didn't look obviously angry now, but I knew that Bella would be able to see it in my eyes, so I didn't look her way.

"Yes. I'm fine, Syme." I said, my stare must have been colder than I thought with the thoughts that were running through his head.

_What is up his ass? _

I shrugged him off and looked back at the one who deserved this frigid stare.

Jessica Stanley.

_Ugh._ She was thinking things that didn't belong. They were a problem. They were not to be allowed. She was too suspicious. But for now at least she only saw me.

Movement in my peripheral vision that a human would not have noticed. She was too quiet. Obviously there was only one person that it could be. What was she thinking?! I was never so frustrated not to hear her thoughts. By now Syme had restarted his drabble of the idiotic dictionary his department was creating.

I looked up at Bella, I knew that she was seeing the shock in my face. She could see everything in me. With all the time that we have had with each other, there was nothing that I could, or would hold from her.

I only caught the tail end of Syme's question, " - 're you, comrade?"

Bella nodded at him. What could possibly cause her to come to the conclusion that it was _better_ for Jessica, and the entire canteen, to see us together? Or that she had the sudden urge to switch tables, when her previous seat was perfectly fine? How will all these people draw their own conclusions?

I was too focused on Bella, Syme, and Jessica's thoughts to notice anyone else's for now.

"Isabella. And you?" Of course Bella had to answer her full name. It was only proper. But I knew that she hated it.

"Syme. I was telling my comrade here, about the beauty of the destruction of words." Bella nodded again.

I could tell that inside she was sadly missing all the wonderful books that she cannot read now.

It saddened me to know she was sad. One more thing to hold against this horrid place the world has turned to.

I looked at her then. She was so beautiful. I loved her so much. I couldn't help the small smile that crawled onto my face.

She was just so beautiful, oh how I missed her. How I needed her.

But of course! I just realized Syme's words. His comrade. I'm simply his comrade, Bella does not know me. We can simply seem as to-be-friends.

I turned toward her. "Hello. Edward and you are?"

Her own small smile, grew a bit larger. God, she was so beautiful, if only…

"Isabella, as I told your comrade here." Oops.

I hadn't noticed the mess-up. It did not escape Bella's notice, though. That must have been the reason for the grin. A chance to embarrass me, revenge for her human years. I would have chucked, if that wouldn't have seemed suspicious.

_Edward._

I snapped up my head to look directly at her. It felt so good to hear my name spoken, or thought, buy Bella. It always sounded so sweet in her mind, or voice.

"Edward, what department do you work in, if I may be so blunt?" I wasn't expecting that. But then I heard her thoughts.

_Edward, I love you. I want you. I can't stop thinking about things that I'm not supposed to be thinking about. _

Oh, God.

Bella didn't stop at that. I stared at her. Her beauty, her body, her curves…

Oh, God.

Then I was hit with more of Bella's thoughts. Memories, fantasies…

Oh, God.

Why was she doing this to me? But oh, god, it felt too good. I bit back a groan from another thought.

_These fantasies should be very, _very_ possible. And I expect you to take me up on that. _

"'ello."

WHAT?! Who could possibly interrupt _that_. Why? I glared up at the intruder. Even though she didn't know that she was intruding on anything. We looked, to the outside, that we were simply talking, and Bella was still waiting for my answer. In the mist of _those thoughts_ I had forgotten that I should have answered her, and also, Syme was still sitting beside me, listening to the conversation that he was supposed to be a part of. How wrong he was.

All those thoughts were blown from my mind when I heard the thoughts of the human standing before me. Another thing I had forgotten.

Ugh, Jessica.

I was sill very aware that Bella had left her mind open to me.

"Hello. I'm Isabella, and you are?" There was shock covering Jessica's thoughts.

_What?! Did she just say 'Isabella'?! Just like Bella! I was right! She does look exactly like Bella! But how? How is that even possible? I'm in _London_ and she still looks eighteen! Not possible. _

She sat down and smiled at Bella. Then looked back to me. "I'm Jessica. You are?"

_And he looks just like Edward Cullen! Didn't he marry Bella right after high school? Yes! They did! And he looks eighteen too! How is that possible? _

I gave her a curt nod, and could feel my eyes tuning cold with her thoughts. This shouldn't be happening.

"Edward." I said.

_Oh my God! His name is Edward too?! Maybe it is them. But, what…? What is happening here?! Should I tell someone?_

I only slightly registered my eyes turning from cold to a venomous glare. Then Bella's thoughts, her mind still open, slammed into my head. Bella screaming.

_Edward! Edward Cullen! Stop glaring. She hasn't done anything yet. It doesn't matter what she is thinking. She can't voice it. Who would believe something so crazy? But um, is she thinking about us? _

It might seem that Bella is right and no one would believe her, but what if they did?

To answer her question I looked towards the ceiling, then the floor. A silent affirmation.

_Yes. That wasn't good, but like I said she can't make anything happen… right?_

I tuned quickly to her. Penetrating her thoughts. Bella must not have realized that I was still reading her thoughts when she thought that. Still she didn't close her mind. I would stay tuned to her, while keeping perfect tabs on Jessica. I did not like where her thoughts were wandering.

Jessica now turned to Syme, "O-okay. And you?"

She stuttered, we are making her nervous. Is that a good thing?

"Syme. Well, two women in two minutes. Intriguing isn't it?" Another comment to add to the many that will lead to Syme's arrest. Bella realized it too, he really was crazy. Well, in the sense that he doesn't realize what he is saying will lead to his death.

Jessica nodded at him. I could tell that she did not agree with him, but didn't want seem rude. She was too obtuse thought to realize that what he said was a questioning statement.

_I must ask. Maybe I can trip them up. Maybe I can squeeze the truth out of them. Or maybe, I can prove that I really am out of my mind, and my imagination is out of control. _

I had my cold eyes back to being trained on her. Processing her every twitch, and moronic thought. She was truly entering dangerous territory. Unacceptable.

"Have I seen you before? Perhaps at the two minutes hate?" She had tuned the question towards Bella. I was proud, Bella took it all in stride.

"I have no idea. If you had, I had not noticed you in return." It was an informative statement. Jessica, could get nothing from it. Perfect.

Her thoughts were completely jumbled now. She had learned nothing, and she did not want to raise any thoughts of our own, by pressing us.

It was a wise choice.

Jessica simply nodded at Bella, still having to stay in this empty act as much as every other person left within the Party.

Due to the completed conversation topics, we were left to eat our disgusting food.

Even Bella and I were subjected to this. It was gruesomely slimy as it slid down my throat. I would have to find a way to choke it back up later.

After some minutes of 'eating' we left. Thankfully I would no longer be forced to sit so near Jessica. Though I would have to keep the tabs I had on her. Also I would not need to concentrate so much on not concentrating on Bella.

I sighed at that. Both a blessing and a curse. Mostly a curse.

Definitely a curse.

I went off to my job, it was unworthy of mentioning.

All I could think of was my Bella. Then I thought of the earlier silent conversation we had. About Renesmee.

Carlisle, my creator, and father. Esme, my mother, so loving. Rosalie, self-centered as she was, I knew that she loved all of us. Emmett, so silly, always cracking jokes and making us laugh. Alice, so hyper and kind. Jasper, so thoughtful, so insightful. Jacob, as much as I hate to say, had grown on me, mostly because he was no longer after my wife. And although he is after my daughter, he already has her, and she loves him. Renesmee, my daughter, so caring, so like her mother. Bella.

My Bella. So kind, loving, beautiful, perfect.

I missed them all. I loved them all.

Where had they gone to?

* * *

**Ok, so I thought I would leave both Bella and Edward on the same notes. ****I've got later chapters all planned out, but I don't want to rush the story! I could throw in some random filler, then a huge action scene without proper buildup suspension, but where's the fun in that? Seriously, this is my first fanfic, and I don't want to screw it up! So help me out…**

**R&R Please! Be brutal! Constructive criticism rox my sox! **


	6. Chapter 4 part 1

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

**This is going to be the meadow from 1984, not the one in Twilight. But when you picture it, you can see both, they're similar. **

* * *

**BPOV**

* * *

The seats on the train were all taken. It didn't really matter to me, but the humans looked very put-out. I just stood by the door, eager to get out. I was holding onto the raining running along the length of the ceiling, once again I didn't need to, but it was necessary with all the humans around.

I was still burning for my Edward. I know that the flame will never truly die down, but I felt as thought it was burning brighter than usually.

I was also really missing my Renesmee. She was my daughter, and I had no idea where she is, or could be.

The train came to a stop. I was too restless to stay on it any longer. I know I was supposed to stay on for one more stop, but I just can't.

I jumped off just as the doors were about to close.

I walked out of the station, not really paying enough attention to notice which station I was in. I walked out and wandered around the general area for a few minutes before I took off towards the forest.

I was day, but it was also very cloudy and the smog covered the sun when it did shine anyway.

When I hit the forest I ran at my top vampire speed. Any hidden cameras wouldn't be able to see me even it they did register that something had passed them by. I ran straight for our meadow. We hadn't been there in months; we didn't want to become too suspicious.

I when I broke through the trees into the meadow I knew there were no cameras near us. I say us, because Edward was already lying in the center of the meadow with his eyes closed.

I walked over to him and just stood hovering over him, he looked so peaceful. He looked like a man who hadn't slept in years was finally taken by slumber. The god had a small little smile gracing his face. I wasn't sure if he had realized that I was here yet. I was careful not to make any sounds with my approach, so any microphones wouldn't be able to detect me through that.

With Edward still oblivious I laid down gently beside him, all the time keeping my eyes on his face. When I was comfortable, I leaned down on him and placed my lips on his gently.

He was so sweet. It had been too long since I had last kissed my husband. His smile grew as he began to kiss me back, getting a little ahead of himself. I know he must have known I was here and it was me because he can smell me.

I forgot about my scent.

His sent though I could never forget. He smelled of sunshine. He was so sweet on my lips.

I was being a little too gentle for him though, because he twisted his arms around my waist and pulled me onto him, so that I was no longer just hovering. His grasp would have undoubtedly crushed me if I was still human.

I grinned against him and pulled back just a few inches. He groaned, and opened his eyes. I was still grinning.

"Hello." I said as I brushed my breath over his face. He smiled.

"Hello, love." His breath was so sweet in my mouth. I tucked my face in his neck and inhaled.

He took a deep breath, and kissed my throat. He began a trail of kisses down from my earlobe to my collarbone and back up. I pressed my own lips to his shoulder.

He stopped his kisses and pushed me back slightly. I frowned.

"Bella, sweet Bella. I've missed you so much." He was shaking his head, a look of reverence in his eyes.

I smiled and kissed his eyelids. "I missed you too, Edward. I missed you so much. It has been too long since I was able to kiss you like I want to."

He looked into my eyes. And I just noticed to burning need in them that I'm sure was in my own. He was so beautiful.

His lips crashed to mine, and his tongue immediately begged for entrance. I obviously complied. Our tongues wrestled, and he groaned against me.

"Too long." It was between a moan, and an exhale.

"I know." I was nearly purring from the reunion.

After that we were too far gone to notice anything for hours.

* * *

**But I don't plan on doing an all out lemon, because then I would have to change the rating, and honestly, I don't know if my parents will suddenly get the urge to take interest in what I do in my free time. So with that in mind I thought you can figure out what happens next. **

**Kind of random, but I think I'll put a big thanks to my two reviewers:**

_TheGodsCanDance_

_Prongs J. Potter_

**Thank you!**

**R&R! Be brutal!**


	7. Chapter 4 part 2

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

**Still the same meadow…**

* * *

**BPOV**

* * *

I sighed. I was in a little bubble of bliss in a world of terror. My own little bubble with Edward. Edward who was lying with his chest against my back and his arms around my middle. Blissful.

I squirmed slightly and turned so that I was facing him but still in his arms. I smiled and kissed him on both his cheeks before placing my lips gently on his. I felt him smile beneath my lips. We still fit together like a puzzle that we went against all odds to solve.

"I love you." I smiled and gave him an eskimo-kiss.

"I love you too." He grinned and I caught a glimpse of mischievousness in his eyes.

"How much do you love me?" I grinned too, and then opened my mind to him. I leaned in until I was only a centimeter from his face, I could feel his breath on my skin.

"This much." I breathed. Then our mouths collided. I let memories of last night run through my head, before going back to earlier moments, then before the war…

I grinned when I was rewarded with another groan. Then I snapped my mind shut and leaned back.

Edward's face slipped into a frown of frustration. He tried to pull me back, but now I was as strong as him. I wrenched myself from his grasp, still not without some difficulty and stood up. I started picking up the clothing I hadn't bothered to replace earlier, and turned back to Edward who was still sitting on the ground. I chuckled, he looked so sad!

He huffed at my amusement.

"You tease me." I raised my eyebrows.

"I tease you? Was that teasing?" I pretended to look very thoughtful, as though I was actually mulling over the possibility that I was teasing him. "What exactly would qualify as teasing?" He grinned. Uh-oh.

Edward stood swiftly and had his arms around me before I could blink, well if I wanted to blink. He was grinning down at me. My breath caught some. Did I mention he was shirtless?

He leaned down slowly and began kissing my throat…slowly…so slowly. It was torture. He moved on to my ear, and then brushed his lips against my jaw line. Always moving so slowly.

His mouth moved to hover over mine. My breathing was nearing ragged. He leaned in, slower than before. He stopped less than a centimeter from my own lips.

"That." he breathed, "it teasing." Then he stepped back and plucked his shirt from the ground before proceeding to cover his chest. I groaned. Then narrowed my eyes slightly.

"You're evil." He chuckled, and did I notice some blackness? He shrugged.

"Now you know." He said laughing now. I narrowed my eyes still.

"Evil." He kept laughing.

"Oh, you are much worse than that!" I raised one eye brow delicately. Was I really? Hm… I'm going to have to explore this.

"Am I?" He abruptly stopped laughing and began eyeing me…wearily? I grinned. Oh, so I can be evil too? Ok, I have to try this.

I swayed up to him. When I reached him I pushed my hands firmly on his chest and shoved him back into a tree. A little too roughly. I heard the tree protest. I shrugged that off and moved my own hands so very slowly up, and over the planes of his chest, then caressed his shoulder blades and settled them around his neck hooked together. I leaned in just as slowly as he had. I moved towards his lips…his red, plump…no! Snap out of it! I veered off just as he was beginning to lean towards me, I moved to his ear. I brushed my face against his cheek, feeling the smoothness of his skin. I touched his ear and nibbled on his earlobe, licked it and let go. Then I moved slightly so that I could breathe into his ear, I whispered, making sure I grazed his ear again.

"Is this teasing?" Edward groaned loudly, right into _my_ ear. I laughed and lean back, holding him at arms length. His eyes were the ones narrowed now. I laughed. He raised his eyebrows just as I had. I laughed again.

"And I'm evil?" he shook his head at me, "that, my sweet Bella, was the incarnate of evil." I laughed at him. I was just so happy; I hadn't been in so long. He grinned then.

"I love your laugh." I stopped, and just smiled at him.

"I love you so much. I don't know how I live through the time we have to be apart." I shook my head in incredulity.

He nodded gravely. I frowned.

"We need to go." I nodded and sighed.

We stood up and began walking out of the forest.

We got to the edge of the forest and kissed one last time and separated. I could almost swear I heard the sound of a buzz, as though a camera was recording us…

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. **

**Sorry, I didn't update in so long. I'm banned from my laptop, so I'm posting this while hiding in my closet praying to God my mother doesn't show up. **

**I'm getting writer's block for this story. I'm forgetting how I wanted it to play out **_**exactly **_**so bear with me. **

**Sadly I only received ONE review the last chapter. sob**

**Thanks to my reviewer:**

DefyingGravitywJB

**Loved your review!**

**R&R! Your reviews just might get me writing again!**


	8. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

**BPOV**

* * *

We had returned from our meadow escapade yesterday. It already felt like years, even to an immortal like me. I sighed.

Edward.

I missed him terribly again. I wasn't meant to live my life without him by my side every second. I needed him. He was the air that I breathe, without him I have no reason to breathe. Although I know that I really don't _need_ to breathe, this is metaphorical.

Sigh. This life is so boring. There is nothing worthy of life.

I was at my job in the Fiction Department. I could just imagine what Edward was composing in the Music Department, though I know that he would only be composing small little drabbles for proles to sing. He didn't get to fully explore his talents anymore.

I shook my head and stood up. It was time for me to go, already the end of the day. Every second dragged on for me, it was only marginally comforting that I was allowed to return to my house now.

I can't call it my home, because my home is still back in little Forks, Washington where I was with all my family, happy and safe. Well safe most of the time.

But now, now there is nowhere to be safe. We have nothing to look forward to. Nothing that I can possibly hope for with a promise of achieving. I don't even have the promise of seeing my little daughter in the next year. But I suppose she isn't a little daughter anymore. She had grown to a beautiful woman around seven years old, right on schedule.

I might not even see hyper Alice. Was she still that tiny ball of energy in this empty world? I can only hope so. And was she with Jasper? I hope so too. They really are the definition of the saying 'opposites attract'. I almost chuckled at that thought.

Then Emmett, my big teddy bear of a brother. Was he safe too? Can he even blend in this world being so huge? Was he with Rosalie? I shook my head as I hopped over a puddle of water in the street walking home beside the dirty old apartment buildings.

Rosalie and Emmett could never stay away from each other. How did they fare now? A chuckled did manage to escape my lips with _that_ thought.

I walked up to my apartment building. I looked up at the old red bricks, well I assumed they were red at some point. Now they looked more of a brown. I turned slightly so as not to attract to much suspicion from the few other people in the street.

I walked past my apartment complex and on toward the outskirts of the town. Once I arrived at a spot where there was no one else milling about I took off at vampire speed.

I raced on, whooshing by the trees and paying no mind to the cameras. I was moving at my top speed. I ran south towards a forest. My thirst was becoming hard to manage and I needed to get away. This was the perfect way to do that.

I just needed to be far away from those people. The people that were barley people. They were more of shells that just moved around day to day doing whatever they were told. No will, no feeling. There wasn't such a thing as love in this place. Love wasn't even a myth, it simply wasn't talked about and if it was found it would be promptly snuffed out.

There was nothing to do but blend in. It was almost too easy in this world. No one wants to question you, they might seem too observant in a bad way and then taken to Miniluv. But the scarce hunting trips were very uncomfortable with all the human contact.

Still there was the comfort that no one would take the chance to question why our eyes changed color so drastically.

I ran on trying to leave my troublesome thoughts behind me. I just couldn't shake them off. As I ran the cameras would flash full minutes after I passed. There was no chance that they would catch me while I was running this fast.

I went on and soon I was so far from the town that the cameras were so scarce and far between that I could move freely so that there were very few problems when hunting. The problem was that the animals were now few also.

The Party took most wild animals to farms to be cropped out and used only for consumption, but there were always some that were left. No one wanted the animals to go extinct, so some would still be roaming.

I stopped suddenly and lifted my nose to the air. I stood perfectly still as only a vampire can. I watched and listed, waiting for a sent to enter my nose. I picked something up. Antelope? Yes.

They weren't very tasty but they would have to do. I smelled…three. They weren't natural to the area, but the Party doesn't care where they relocate the animals when they are done with them. I don't know what they would have wanted with antelope, but something tells me that I just don't want to know. Shudder.

I didn't actually shudder, I stayed perfectly still, not moving anything. I was silent as I edged towards the antelope. They were standing in the forest munching on some leaves.

I went into my crouch ready to pounce. I zeroed in all my senses to my prey. They were oblivious to how close to death they were. I pounced on the largest on first snapping his neck easily and moving to the second before either of the two others could realize what happened to the largest. Then I killed the third all within a second. A human wouldn't have had time to blink.

I spread my lips over the largest, sinking my teeth into his warm flesh and drinking his blood. It was hot on my tongue and felt good sliding down my throat. While antelope was not a preferred prey, the blood was still sweet and welcome. I much preferred a carnivorous animal but antelope would have to do.

I drank until my tongue found no more red liquid to lap up. Then I drained the other two. I felt almost too full, but I would need the extra blood for I didn't know when I would get another chance to drink.

I had gotten better at feeding now. I looked down at my clean clothing. I remembered my first hunting trip, I had completely shredded the ice blue silk dress I was wearing. Well it was ridiculous that I would be wearing a silk dress just to go hunting anyway. I shook my head at Alice's old antics.

I truly missed my pixy like shop-aholic sister. I would even let her give me a makeover if she would just be here. I stared into the trees as though waiting for her to just skip out of the underbrush. I sighed, she wasn't going to do that.

I looked down at the empty and dead antelope at my feet. I quickly lifted a tree by its roots and placed one under it before replacing the tree. I did the same with the other two antelope.

I looked around when I was done and checked that there was no evidence left that I was even here. Nope, nothing.

I turned to take off for town running at vampire speed again, then I stopped. I hadn't even begun to run yet. I stared at the little piece of technology staring up at me.

The little blinking red light, the minuscule lens… snapping pictures.

No, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. How had I missed this?

I shook my head at my stupidity. I swiftly bent down and plucked the offensive object off the bush. I crushed it between my fingertips. It was now turned to unrecognizable dust, but would the footage that it had received been enough?

I shook my head, refusing to believe that. There was just no way. It couldn't be. No.

I turned back toward town and took off not giving a second thought to it. I pushed myself to my top speed and held my breath.

I don't know why I held my breath, it just seemed the right thing to do. I sprinted past many other cameras and microphones. None of these would ever pick me up on their radar. I was moving too swiftly this time for them even to notice that something passed minutes later.

There was just no way that I could be detected. Now.

I shook my head again, not accepting this. I couldn't be doing this, it just can't be possible.

I soon began to reach the edge of town that had no one in sight. I slowed to a human paced walk. I didn't like it, it gave me more time to think of this. Of course, since I couldn't sleep I would be haunted with this sudden information all night as I pretended to sleep.

I would do almost anything to sleep now. Even for a nightmare, for just a possibility to escape this world more fully in my dreams, to dream of my Edward again. Anything.

I sighed knowing that wasn't possible. There was nothing that I could do about that now. I had made my choice.

But I would never go back on that choice. If I could do it over I would still have chosen immortality. Even in this world. I can still be with Edward, though not as much as I wish, but I can still be with Edward and be like Edward.

I'm sure that he doesn't believe me when I say that, even if I open my mind to him, but it is true. There is just no mistaking that I love him with all that I am and would do anything for him. Even die.

I _have_ proven that I would die for him though. Now in this world dieing for him might just mean an entirely different thing than before. But I would do it, I would do anything for my Edward, my husband.

Anything. And I would _not_ betray him, no matter the cost.

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the last two chapters, they were supposed to be one chapter, if you put them together you get one ok-sized chapter. So, um…yeah. **

**R&R! I love them! Gets me writing!**


	9. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

**BPOV**

* * *

I walked up to my apartment shivering. I wasn't cold, I was afraid. How could this be happening? I shook my head for what felt like the millionth time today.

It was just too much to take.

I walked up to my door and went inside my small apartment. I changed into my one pair of sleeping wear. We were only allowed on pair, and to buy another would be very expensive.

I laid down on my bed and began my charade of sleep for the night. No one ever questioned it, but I had a feeling tonight would not follow the patter that was already set.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to stop myself from clenching my jaw in the stress I was feeling. This couldn't happen, it couldn't.

"Bella." Someone behind me breathed. What?! That was Alice's voice, I would know it anywhere. "Bella, look at me." I turned around and sat up. The tele-screen was facing us though, so I had no idea why Alice was doing this so nonchalantly.

"Alice, how did you get here?" She shook her head. I could see Jasper behind her. He was quiet and didn't express whatever he was thinking.

"It's not important. I'm here to tell you of the vision I had." My eyes widened. She had a vision? And won't her saying this get her caught? This is dangerous. Not right. "Bella, listen to me." I looked at her more intently, focusing.

"Bella, you will be caught. I know that now I am probably sentencing myself to the same fate, but I had to tell you -- Spend your time with Edward, don't take him for granted. You never know when it will all change." I gave her a look.

"Alice, but you do know when it will all change." She nodded, but still looked solemn. I hated that look on her fact. I now knew it well. This was not the first time she wore it. But it pained me to see it all the same.

"I can not stay here, Bella. We're leaving now. I stopped here on our way. We're looking for Esme. She has disappeared, and Carlisle managed to notify us and asked for our assistance. Bella, I'm telling you now, so you will not regret not doing this later, when it's too late." I nodded at her.

"Alice, how will you leave?" She looked at me sadly.

"I will leave as we all can leave." I nodded again. I knew that she was referring to our strength and speed that can allow us to leave as we wish if we do not listen to the authorities.

"Goodbye, Bella." I stood up and slid my arms around her in a friendly embrace. I would miss my sister as I have.

"Goodbye, Alice." She smiled up at me from her short stature. "I will miss you dearly." She nodded. Then Jasper came up to me and smile genuinely down at me. I smiled back.

"Make good decisions, little sister." I hugged him as well. I recollected of the times when I was still a weak human and Jasper had to maintain his distance. I smiled wider at how after my change he was always near me, gravitating towards my past happiness and euphoria. I have not felt that way in too long, and neither has Jasper, I would bet.

"I will miss you too, Jasper. You were always my favorite brother." He smiled at me. He knew that I always said Emmett was my favorite brother, but a brother is a brother, and I love him all the same.

Alice and Jasper left my small flat and I knew that I would not see them for a long time, if ever again.

I turned back to my bed and laid down again, contemplating returning to my human sleeping charade. I rethought the idea and stood up to leave.

I quickly left and once I was again outside in the thick air, I broke out running towards my Edward's apartment. I was still in my sleeping clothes, but I had pulled on a jacket to be a little less conspicuous, although I doubt that it will help very profusely.

I ran to Edward's apartment and made my way up to his flat. Once I was at the door I took a deep, unnecessary breath. Suddenly the door opened and someone inside yanked me inside, taking me by surprise, which was quite an achievement. I must not have been paying much attention to sounds when I was in such a hurry to see my Edward.

I was thrown onto a bed in the center of the flat and I was looking up at the faces of ten rather large thought police.

They all had scowls on their faces. The one in front was largest and clearly the most frightening. Although, he was not frightening to me, I had no reason to be afraid, he was only human.

"What is it that you are thinking?" I blinked in surprise. How could this man know what I was thinking? Why would he expect to know? I looked over at Edward, who I just noticed was standing beside one of the officers tied from behind. He looked like he was in pain, but I knew better. No human restraint could hold him, he was humoring then.

"W-what?" I put fear into my voice. His scowl deepened, I didn't react.

"You are being arrested for thought crime." I stared, my eyes widened. I knew that I should be terrified, and I was, but possibly not as afraid as was to be expected.

One of the officers came forward and looked as though he planned to force me to stand if I didn't comply.

"Stand!" He barked. I didn't move, I might have been in a stupor of some sort, but I think it was more plausible that I simply didn't find the will to move for the man.

"Please, Bella, please." I looked at Edward who was staring at me with pleading eyes. He knew what I was thinking whether I showed him or not. I sighed and stood.

The man came forward and hit me upside the head with an iron rod. I stumbled a bit at first, then rethought what I was doing and fell to the ground blinking rapidly. He hit me in a way that would have crippled a human beyond repair. I would have been mentally scarred or killed. They did not take resistance lightly.

I looked up at the man standing above me with a face of stone. He realized that I was alive and grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to my feet. He wringed my wrists unnecessarily as he tied them together. I flinched appropriately.

I looked over at Edward who was looking sullen and in pain. I almost smiled, though. I was so close to my Edward, thought police or not.

I opened my mind to him, I knew that he would be thinking of things that he could do that would save me and doom him, or he would be thinking of how it was his fault that I am in this situation to begin with.

_No matter what happens, I still love you as much as I did on that day in the meadow when I was human, the day I flew to Italy to save you from yourself, our wedding day, and the moment I found out I was pregnant with your child, and somehow, I got to live and be with you too. I love you, Edward Cullen, so don't think of anything else._

He looked at me grimly.

"Move out!" The large man, I believe his name was O'Brian barked. The man holding my wrists roughly jerked me towards the door and pulled me down to my fate.

I looked at Edward one last time before we were pulled separate ways against our will. It took everything I had not to kill all the humans and just run away with my Edward. Later, I'm sure, I will regret that decision to just stand by and let them take me away.

But where are they taking me?

* * *

**I know their capture was pretty short, but I figured that for people that aren't actively fighting the party as Wilson was, the capture would be rather quick. **

**I feel bad for not updating so long, but I have writer's block. My plan is to get to the action, but I can't crank chapters out to fast on this story, sorry. **

**If you could review and tell me your thoughts on my moving right into the action, that would be great. Might even get me inspired. **

**Thanks! R&R**


End file.
